Not Just A Hat
by disapprovalApparent
Summary: HP/Glee. Written for two prompts. Prompt1: Brittany doing wandless magic and Santana being totally jealous? Prompt2: A Slytherin!Santana comforting a Ravenclaw!Brittany because they didn't get into the same house.


**Author's Notes;; **1200 words because, again, it totally ran away from me. I don't think I'm going to keep posting these to here because it makes me legit sad when I go there and see completed works that don't go over 1.5k words. So... I dunno. Add me or something. I'm not really savvy with these technology things. certifiable-insanity

**Prompt1:** Brittany doing wandless magic and Santana being totally jealous?

**Prompt2:** A Slytherin!Santana comforting a Ravenclaw!Brittany because they didn't get into the same house.

For Alice _I guess_ since she's all sad panda and working.

* * *

><p>"How do you keep doing that!"<p>

Gaze fixated on her dancing hippogriff beanie, Brittany shrugged. Santana never ceased to keep asking her that and, over the years, she just learned to tune out that question. The other girl kept insisting that _"No, it cannot be because you talk to your toys!"_, so Brittany just stopped answering.

Frowning, Santana stared hard at the stuffed flobberworm toy in her hands, brows pulling together as she unleashed the darkest scowl any eleven year old could pull off at it.

It didn't budge.

She would have thrown it right out of the open carriage window in a fit of petulant anger, except that this was _Brittany_'s toy (who else would want this…monstrosity. Seriously. No child in their right mind would keep this around in their bedroom, much less bring it along as a _comfort_ toy for their first year at Hogwarts), and the last time Santana had tried to destroy one of Brittany's toys, the blonde girl had just…fixed it right up.

Without even saying anything. She just looked sadly and tearfully at the toy with half the stuffing lying on the ground like some really sad beanie carnage, and everything just zipped right back into the mangled body and the seams repaired themselves.

Santana had been a little put out at first, because _a lot of effort_ had gone into ripping that uncooperative toy apart, but then it was all forgotten when she realized that Brittany had just performed more magic, probably without even meaning to. Again.

Those little bits of magic- Repairing things, making toys dance and summoning objects (and, one time, a startled Santana)- had always been something Brittany could do without thinking about it, whereas Santana had shown not a single scrap of magical talent until she sat on her first broom. Her parents had worried about her being a squib, but when her father's old Nimbus seemed happy enough to obey her every instruction and prompt, their anxiety had eased off.

A little. They only truly relaxed when her Hogwarts letter came in the mail- Mrs Lopez had swept her daughter up in a crushing hug before going off to dig up her old school uniform- Mainly the green and silver striped ties.

For a week after that, Santana was utterly enamoured with said ties, insisting on wearing them everywhere. Mr Lopez couldn't keep from smiling whenever his only child _swaggered_ into a room, hands thrust into pockets and chest puffed out with self-importance. Brittany too had taken to wearing her family's ties- her father had been in Hufflepuff and her mother in Ravenclaw, and her older sister was a Gryffindor-, and so as not to let any of them feel left out, the middle Pierce girl took to having _all_ of them around her neck. It made quite a sight, and they had a photograph of Santana tying Brittany to a tree with her multicoloured garments.

(A foretelling of the future, perhaps.)

One of their new favourite subject of discussion, once their letters had been delivered and their school items bought, was the matter of which House they might possibly be sorted into.

Santana would internally bubble with enthusiasm about being sorted into the same House as her parents (her mother had gushed about how her darling daughter would look so _fetching_ in green and silver), but in front of Brittany, she merely shrugged and said, "I go where you go."

That usually had the taller (even at that age) girl shaking with unabashed glee, before she would rein herself in and declare, "Of course, silly! But which House would you prefer?"

Then Santana would reply, "Slytherin."

And so Brittany decided to be the first person in her family to don green and silver.

Now, on the train, Santana passed the toy back to her best friend, watching slightly enviously as Brittany made it wiggle all the way back into her bag without using her brand new wand or even touching it once.

"I hope we'd be together," Brittany suddenly said, interlacing her fingers together while Santana did up her tie for her. Right now they both wore identical navy blue Hogwarts ties, but as soon as they were sorted (hopefully into the same House), that would change.

"We will be," Santana confidently stated, "We can't be separated."

}{}{}{

"See?" Santana whispered to Brittany, whose awestruck gaze was fixated on the ceiling, "It's just a hat. Hats are not mean."

Staring at the _thing_ the professor with long blonde hair was holding, Brittany whispered back, "It looks like my mum's tablecloth and remember the time it tried to kill us?"

Santana had to admit that Brittany had a point. That had been and evil, _evil_ tablecloth, and she was sure she still had a scar along her pinky from where it bit her.

Imagine their surprise (and slight horror) when the hat started _singing_.

Some kid behind the two of them blurted that it was singing horribly off key, and she was the first lucky person to have the hat (oh dear Merlin) shoved on her head.

She went into Slytherin.

One by one, the first years had their names called and were respectively sorted into various houses. When it came to Santana's turn (L came before P, after all), she reluctantly untangled her fingers from Brittany's and warily made her way up to the stool. She unwillingly jerked upright when the hat spoke directly to her.

"See Santana, if I were _just_ a hat, then wizarding rules of niceness and propriety would not apply to me." There was a pause, and Santana fought the urge to fling the hat off and stomp on it before fleeing.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, and just before Professor Lovegood lifted it off Santana's head, it hissed, "And I am not _just a hat_, Miss Lopez!"

Making her way to the Slytherin table, Santana unwillingly took a seat next to that girl from earlier- Melon, or something-, waiting impatiently as Brittany sat on the stool with the hat over her eyes. Santana _swore_ she saw the hat looked at her, before calling out "RAVENCLAW!".

She vowed to one day set that damn thing on fire. It did this on purpose, she just _knew_ it.

}{}{}{

"It was _mean_, San," Brittany cried into Santana's robes, "I kept asking for Slytherin and it said no because I don't _belong_ with you."

"Wait what, it said what?" Santana clenched her fists, ready to barge into Headmistress Mcgonagall's office and do some permanent damage to that…that scrap of fabric.

"No," The newly dubbed Ravenclaw girl hiccuped, "It said that Slytherin is not for me and _you_ are in Slytherin so that means it doesn't approve of us!"

"Shh, Britt don't cry," Santana rubbed her best friend's back, the corners of her mouth pulling downwards and her lower lip trembling as she fought back her own emotions, "It's just a hat. It can't tell us what to do. I'll sneak into your room every night if I have to."

Brittany pulled back slightly and rubbed her nose against her own sleeve, whispering, "Promise?"

Reaching out, Santana linked their pinkies together.

"Pinkie swear."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Drop me prompts, these are fun. xx<strong>


End file.
